Out of the Shadows
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Ayralissa is more than a simple baker's daughter and Katrina's best friend when an ancient prophecy is uncovered. Will Lissa and Eragon be able to face the challenges posed to them, or will their love falter as the world is in its darkest hour?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ayralissa's POV

I walk around the camp still trying to get used to my new surroundings. It has only been a day since my village had arrived at the Varden's camp in Surda. The battle from yesterday still lingers in the back of my mind, but I try to shove it away to think of something positive. Katrina and my father would have wanted to see me happy, though how can one be happy when so much has been lost? I sigh and continue to make my way towards Roran's tent. He is getting ready to leave with his cousin, Eragon, to save Katrina. She was taken by the Ra'zac the night my father was killed. I stand a moment outside his tent before heading inside.

I notice Eragon first. I had no idea that he would be there. Roran is busy shuffling around the tent grabbing a cloak, some food, and his hammer. "Hello Ayralissa." Eragon says. Roran finally looks up from his packing and smiles.

"Lissa, I had hoped you would come see us off." I smile back despite my aching heart.

"Of course I came. You know how close Katrina and I are."

"Aye." He continues to pack. I feel Eragon's eyes on me making me feel awkward. Growing up, we had always been friendly towards one another. He had always been different, although everyone said the same thing about me. I am the daughter of a baker, but I had many talents ranging from singing to designing clothes for women. My mother was a bit of an herbalist and with that in mind the villagers wondered where my other talents had come from. My mother died when I was five years old of phenomena. Much of my family history is unknown; I just know that my ancestors migrated from the city of Uru'baen to Carvahall many years ago.

I acknowledge Eragon saying, "You should know how grateful I am that you are helping Roran save Katrina." Katrina and I are practically sisters. She was my first friend I had and over time we have become very close. The night she was kidnapped, I felt my whole world collapse around me. My father had died a few hours earlier and then my best friend was gone as well. For days I neither slept nor ate until I became very sick. I had wanted to die, but it was not my time to leave this world. Trudging through the months, my heart had settled on becoming a numb lump in my chest. I could smile and act happy enough, but on the inside I felt nothing but the bitter sense of loss.

Eragon's eyes softened. He knew how much Katrina meant to me just like the rest of the villagers. By now, he probably also knew that my father is dead. I can see his compassion in his blue eyes as he continued to gaze at me. As he looks at me, I start to feel a strange sensation in my chest. I try to ignore it, but the feeling is still apparent. "I feel it is my duty to help him since in part, it is all my fault."

I did not mean to nod in agreement, but I did anyways. After, I see his visage turn to shame. I cannot help but feel bad for him. "Sorry, I did not mean to make you feel worse about the situation." Heat flooded my cheeks as I ramble off some lame excuses for my behavior. Why does his presence affect me so? Out of the corner of my eyes I see Roran staring at us with a look of wonder on his face.

Eragon said he took no offense by my action, but I know that is not true. I will have to make it up to him somehow. When he had left Carvahall, none of us had any idea why he was gone. Brom, the village story teller was gone as well. Garrow's farm was destroyed leaving so many questions unanswered. On the way to Surda, we had discovered that Eragon became a Dragon Rider. The revelation made my head spin and until I saw him yesterday, I did not truly believe it.

His very appearance had changed leaving him looking more like an elf than a human. Nonetheless, he was still very handsome. Another wave of heat spread throughout my cheeks at the thought. If Eragon had noticed, he did not reveal it; perhaps he is used to receiving attention such as this from women. I shrug off the thought and return my attention to Roran. "I hope you both have a safe journey and come back with our beloved Katrina."

"Thank you, Lissa." I hugged Roran. Unsure how to say goodbye to Eragon, we simply nodded at one another and then they left the tent. As soon as they were gone, I remembered something that I needed to ask Eragon. I immediately ran outside yelling after him. He stopped and spun around asking what I wanted.

"I have a question. Gertrude is unfamiliar with the plants that grow here and I was wondering if you knew anyone who would be familiar with them?"

He became curious with my inquiry but did not ask why I was seeking out an herbalist. "I do, she is called Angela." He told me how to find her before departing once more with Roran.

Following Eragon's instructions, I found Angela's tent. Opening the flap, I peered inside. I saw no one except for a strange looking cat sleeping on a chair. I carefully entered. The cat opened his golden eyes and stretched. He jumped down from the chair and began walking towards me. I had no idea what do to, so I stood there as he began to rub against my legs. And then the strangest thing occurred, I heard a voice inside my head! Startled, I looked down at the cat and met his gaze.

"You, you said that?" He simply nodded.

"You can call me Solembum." I was about to tell him my name until he interrupted me. "I already know who you are, Ayralissa." I was stunned.

"How do you know who I am?" I felt insane talking to a cat.

"I am no mere cat," he snapped, as if he had read my thoughts. Maybe he did? "I am a werecat."

My jaw dropped making me look even more stupid. "I did not know they existed!"

Solembum licked his paw. "You sound just like your friend Eragon." I wanted to question him further, but I heard a rustling behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Angela, or at least I assumed it was her. Indeed it was after we had had quickly introduced ourselves.

"What is it that you came here for?" She asked politely. I told her of my sleepless nights and then watched her rummage around for a particular medication.

"I heard that Solembum spoke with you. Very strange indeed. Usually he stays hidden. Only a few times has he spoken to my customers."

I had no idea what to think at that moment. "Was Eragon one of the people he spoke to?" At the name, Angela's ears perked up.

"Indeed, he was. How did you know?"

"Solembum mentioned how I sounded just like him…"

"He did? Might I ask where you came from?" She was looking at me very curiously.

"I am one of the villagers of Carvahall."

For a split second she had a surprised look on her face, but it vanished as quickly as it came. In fact, it was so fast, I wondered how I even noticed it at all. "Well, now I am as curious as ever. I wonder…" She handed me the bottle she was holding to look for something else. After a few minutes she let out an exclamation as she found the items she was looking for. "Inside this bag contains the knucklebones of a dragon. If you permit me, I can give you a true fortune telling. I only offer this to those that Solembum speak to."

Her offer was generous indeed. However, knowing one's future is a topic that must be pondered carefully. I looked at the woman before me and finally concluded that I would have my fortune told. As I told the woman, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I took a seat before her and watched as she took out the bones and chanted in a language that I did not understand. She cast them before me. I studied the runes on each piece before I looked up to see her shocked expression. For a moment I thought that she would faint. When she peeled her eyes off the bones to look at me and said, "I have never seen a fortune so similar to another's…" She trailed off to explain what each bone meant.

"This one, with a ship, means that you will leave Alagaesia forever. And this one," she pointed at a rune that depicted a long horizontal line with a circle resting on it, "means infinity or longevity of life. This is the second time I have seen this show up; usually it is the other way around."

What she was saying baffled me. How can I, a simple baker's daughter, have longevity of life like that of an elf? If not for the bones and the magical words she recited over them, I would have thought this fortune a fake. "What does this one mean?" I asked, pointing to a rune with a rose blossom between two horns of a crescent moon.

Angela smiled broadly. "It means that an epic romance is in your future." By the looks of it, I had a feeling that she wanted to say more, but decided to hold her tongue. Finally, she turned my attention to the last bone. Now this one is very interesting indeed. This is the first time I have seen this one show up." The rune was in the shape of a "P"and inscribed at the P's tail was a lowercase "X". "This symbol means that a prophecy is to be fulfilled. Ayralissa, you are a very powerful and important person."

This is ludicrous! First I will live practically forever and now I am a part of some prophecy! My mind buzzed and I began to feel dizzy. Sensing my disorientation, she offered me something to drink. The liquid was cool as it slid down my throat and my mind began to clear up. I tried to tell Angela that she must be mistaken, but she insisted that I was this important person and even wanted me to meet with the Varden's leader, Nasuada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ayralissa's POV

The entire village was buzzing with excitement. Roran had returned with Katrina over a week ago without Eragon. I remember seeing Saphira, Eragon's mighty dragon fly across the sky. When she had landed, my heart leapt for joy to see Katrina on her back, but then I noticed that Eragon was not among them. Concerned, I asked Roran what happened and he told me that he stayed behind. I was in shock. Why would he want to stay behind? Then another startling thought crossed my mind: why was I concerned about his affairs? My feelings towards him confused me and I could not help but wonder how he felt about me.

Eragon was now back at the Varden and agreed to conduct Roran and Katrina's wedding. I was among the few who knew that she was pregnant which is the basis for the rushed wedding. Katrina had insisted that I help design her wedding dress, so I had spent the past few days with Nasuada. After she had learned about my fortune, she was eager to get to know me more. I know that she saw me as a threat to her, but honestly, I had no intentions to lead the Varden. That job belonged to her and she did a great job as far as I could tell. She told me about her idea to fund the Varden by making and selling lace. That was indeed very clever.

Nasuada marveled over my talent of designing clothes. I blushed and told her that she is too kind. The dress was a light blue with a simple cut, but it had a long train of about 20 feet made out of lace. I felt accomplished with the task and even more so when Katrina saw it. She nearly cried over its beauty. She hugged me tight before trying on the gown. Once satisfied that the dress fitted her properly, I headed out of the pavilion.

I walked over to where the villagers were preparing the feast for the wedding. I saw a bunch of the women kneading bread. Before I headed over there, I had to check on something else. I veered off and headed towards Roran.

"Hello. Done with Katrina's dress?"

"Aye. I am going to check on the cake and flowers now. Is the dining tent all set up? He nodded. "Good. After this, I am going to help knead some bread, check on the performers, and…" Roran cut me off.

"Lissa, seriously, you work too hard. Everything will be fine."

"Fine?" I stared up at him. "Roran, you do not want your wedding to be fine, you want it to be perfect."

He smiled. "And it will be with you issuing orders at everyone. I am surprised no one has pulled their hair out yet." We laughed in unison.

"By the end of the day, I am sure someone will be bald. Anyways, I had better be off." When I had finished checking on the flowers and the cake which I will decorate later, I headed towards the tent full of women kneading. Actually it was the women plus Eragon.

I entered and took my place beside him. The women greeted me as did Eragon. This was my first time seeing him since his arrival back at the Varden. Like before, I felt a strange sensation arise within me. I also thought about what Solembum said. What did he mean that I sounded like Eragon? As I though more about it, I remembered Angela mentioning that my fortune was similar to another's….then it hit me, my fortune must have been like Eragon's!

Eragon's POV

I notice Ayralissa enter the tent and stand beside me. I cannot help but smile down at her and welcome her. I try to focus on my kneading, but her presence distracts me. I quickly steal a glance at her and notice her perplexed face. What is she thinking? I do not want to pry, but something compels me to reach out to her with my mind. I do not probe her, rather, I try to sense what she is feeling.

As soon as I do, I feel something powerful and overbearing. I look at her again and see her face changing into shock. It is obvious that she had come to some startling conclusion. She almost looked ready to faint as she staggers to stay standing. Before I know it, I am holding her by the shoulders, gazing into her eyes. "Are you all right?"

Her skin is hot and I notice a slight blush cross her cheeks. I feel my heart race. "I am a bit tired is all." I think she knows that I know that she is lying, but I do not bother questioning her. I feel the eyes from the other women gaze at us. I am still holding her! Immediately I let go. I have no idea what came over me.

"You like her." Saphira subtly said.

Refusing to look up I say, "I like Arya." I sense Saphira's merriment.

"Aye, but not like this."

I roll my eyes and ignore her. It's a wedding day and she must be trying to humor me. Despite growing up in the same village, I barely knew Ayralissa on a personal level. I knew some basics, but that was it. I take another peek at Lissa. Her black hair is flying loosely in the wind. Her attention is on her kneading. She has pale grey blue eyes and light pink lips. Her skin is light, but not pale. She is wearing a blue dress with yellow lace and a green gem at the top. Lissa had always been unique and radical with her ideas. After a while, the village had gotten used to her outfits and this one was no exception. All in all, she was quite beautiful.

"What did I tell you?" Saphira said, cutting off my thoughts.

It took me a second to process what she meant by that. Then, it dawned on me. I could not believe that I was just thinking about Ayralissa's beauty. What is wrong with me?

Ayralissa's POV

I begin to converse with the women, Eragon remaining silent beside me. The moment that transpired between us still lingers in my mind. I push it away as Elain asks me about Katrina's dress. I smile and tell her that she will have to wait and see what it looks like. She then asks me if I am singing tonight.

"Yes, I was thinking about performing a song. I am still debating over two choices, so hopefully by tonight I will have decided which one to sing." Everyone I knew always mentioned how beautiful my voice is. Singing definitely is one of my favorite pastimes as well as dancing.

Elain smiles. "I know that it will be wonderful as always."

Felda smiles as well and asks me to sing a song while we work.

"I guess I can sing one. Just give me a moment."

Eragon's POV

When I learn that Ayralissa will be singing I feel that sensation again. Saphira keeps insisting that I like her, but how can that be? The more I sneak glances at her, the more certain I am that she had somehow changed since I left Carvahall.

Her voice suddenly rang through the tent. She began to sing a song from a musical. Back in Carvahall, the traders would come every spring. Among them were a group of performers and one year they performed a musical they called _Wicked_. The song which Lissa sang now came from that musical.

Her voice captivates me. When she finishes, I find myself asking her to sing another song. The group of women fall silent, Lissa as well. I feel my cheeks flood with heat. Then, she smiles and obliges to sing another song from _Wicked._ A few of the women continue to stare at me.

Ayralissa's POV

I am taken aback when Eragon requests that I sing another song. I notice that the other woman notice his sudden interest with me. I actually feel honored that the famed Dragon Rider has acknowledged me. I decide to sing "Defying Gravity."

"It would work best if Katrina were here to sing with me." I say. I take a deep breath and begin. "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." As I sing, I find that the lyrics ring true about me. I have been feeling different as of late, that is, ever since my fortune was told.

When I finish the song, I feel Eragon's eyes on me. My heart thuds wildly and I swear my stomach flipped. What is this feeling so sudden and new? It most certainly is not loathing, but could it really be love?

I have to get away, so I tell the women that I need to perform some other duties. I sense Eragon's sadness when I spoke those words. This has to be due to the wedding scene; if it were just some ordinary day, perhaps things would be different. I step out of the tent and feel the cool breeze upon my face. I decide that I had better start decorating the wedding cake.

Eragon's POV

I could not believe how sad I got once Lissa announced that she had to leave. I wonder what else she has to do? I must have looked really confused because Elain commented on my visage.

"I am fine, just trying to figure something out."

I am glad when she did not press me further. Instead, she begins to talk about Ayralissa. I fell quiet to hear what she had to say.

"I hope her medicine is working well for her. She still looks tired though. Poor thing. She works way too hard. How many times have I told her to take it easy? Hundreds probably."

Felda and Birgit chuckle. "She does work hard. Let me see, she designed Katrina's dress, planned the menu and helped us knead bread, she baked the cake and will decorate it, planned some of the entertainment, prepared herself to sing a song, and arranged what flowers Katrina should use." Birgit said.

My eyes grow wide as she describes all the work Lissa had done to make Roran and Katrina's wedding a success. I vow to sincerely thank her when I see her. I had no idea that she did all of that. She truly is wonderful. Once more I find myself thinking about her. Whatever happened to my thoughts of Arya? Surely they could not have immediately dissipated.

I sigh and continue to knead the bread until a horn catches my attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ayralissa's POV

I am relieved when the battle was over so that the wedding could commence. I remember a few hours ago when I ran into Eragon. He was heading over to his tent to prepare for battle while I was trying to find Katrina. I was not paying much attention and ran quite literally into him. When I looked up I noticed his eyes gazing into mine. In that moment I forgot that I wanted to find Katrina; all I could think about was him. I wanted him to be safe and come back alive. I remember throwing my arms around him in a hug. He must have been surprised because it took him a moment to embrace me back. I felt safe in his arms.

For the duration of the battle, he was all I could really think about. I tried to carry on with the wedding plans as normal, but nothing was normal during war. I did find Katrina. She had just bid Roran goodbye. I knew that she was seconds from breaking down into tears, her fears apparent. I tried not to think about Roran or Eragon getting killed.

Now that the battle is over, I can finally breathe. Both Roran and Eragon are fine. I help Katrina into her dress and pick up the train of the dress. Birgit is here as well as she is here to speak for Katrina since her mother is dead. Horst is here to speak for Roran. We walk outside and line up on top of the hill where Roran is waiting for us. Down below stands Eragon. Roran and Katrina asked him to conduct the wedding.

The wedding went by smoothly despite the battle that had preceded it. Roran and Katrina sit at a table while the guests line up to issue their congratulations. Eragon goes first. I could not hear everything that he had said to them, but I did see the two golden rings that he gave them. The gift was generous indeed! After him were Horst and then Birgit. Now, it is my turn to approach the table.

My smile is huge. "I am not sure that there is even a word out there that can describe how happy I am for both of you."

Katrina beams with happiness. "Thank you. I also want to thank you for all of your hard work pertaining to this wedding. It was absolutely stunning!"

"It was nothing."

"Surely, we can make it up to you somehow?"

"I am not sure that there is anything you can do for me." I say.

They insist that they will think of something, and with that I walk away from the table and stand by Eragon. "You did do a great job with the wedding. Elain told me everything that you did. I'm impressed."

What? Why did Elain tell him that? Then I process that he was impressed with me and my heart pounds as I blush. "As I told Roran and Katrina, it was nothing. I am honored to help them with their wedding."

He smiles down at me. "Still, you did do an awful lot. You must be tired."

"A little. I do not sleep much on account of my insomnia." It just slipped out. I did not mean to tell him that.

His eyes widened. "I did not know you had insomnia. Is that why you needed to find an herbalist?"

I told him about my insomnia, so I might as well tell him the rest. "Aye. I did find her and she gave me some medicine that does help. Still, there are some things that have kept me up at night." Thinking about my father was one of those reasons.

"I understand. Sleep does not come as easy for me as well."

"The mind is man's greatest villain." I sigh.

Eragon looks at me. "That is true."

And then it happened. Eragon and I began to talk about various subjects throughout the evening. It was like we were inseparable. The few times we were not together were when I sang my song and when I went dancing with the various guests. That was the first time Eragon and I had spent more than a few minutes together openly talking, and I enjoyed every moment of it.

Eragon's POV

It is now two days after the wedding. I am heading over to Angela's tent at her request, Saphira following behind me. I am not sure what she wants to tell me, but knowing Angela, it is probably important. I enter the tent to see not only Angela, but Nasuada as well. "Hello Eragon." They say almost in unison. Saphira sticks her head into the tent as far as she can.

"Hello." I say back. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to speak to you about Ayralissa." Angela says.

My eyes widened and my ears perk up. "Ayralissa?" What would they want to talk about her? My curiosity was nearly bubbling over.

"A few days ago, she came to me seeking some medication. While she was here, Solembum spoke with her." My jaw drops. It took me a moment to recollect myself. I knew there was something different about her, but I never expected this much. Solembum only speaks to those of great importance. Ayralissa is more that what she seems, just like me.

"Did she accept your request to read her fortune?" I become very anxious.

"Yes, she did." Nasuada says. "Eragon, what we learned from her fortune is most startling."

She pauses. Now I feel tortured. What is it that they learned about her? "Ayralissa is a part of an ancient prophecy. Nasuada and I looked through some old texts and sure enough we found it, well part of it." Angela says while Nasuada turns and grabs a scroll from the table. The top half is torn off, She hands it to me and I begin to read the text that is left.

"Watch for the girl hidden in the shadows. She is both powerful and wise, a blessing from the gods. She is a descendant from an ancient royal line that was cast out. Should she fight at the return of the Dragon Rider's, the reign of the king will end, and her reign will begin."

I stop reading for a moment and look up at the two women. Saphira looks over my shoulder to see the parchment for herself. They give me a nod to keep reading. "A word of caution to this tale, should he who loves her fail the test, all will be lost."

I cannot believe what I am reading. It sounds like some fantasy story than an actual prophecy, but Angela and Nasuada have hard expressions on their face, so it must be real. "Do you think Galbatorix knows about this?"

Nasuada shrugged. "We do not know. All I can say is if he does, he cannot know that we have found the girl, Ayralissa. I have asked Jeod to continue looking for any information that may pertain to the prophecy. We can use all the information we can get."

I nod in agreement. "In the meantime," Nasuada continues, "I want you to train Ayralissa in both magic and weaponry."

"What?" I ask without thinking. I had nothing against Lissa, in fact I did want to spend more time with her, but the request she had asked of me will be difficult given the war we are in.

Nasuada gives me a look to show her authority. "I understand you are very busy, Eragon, but this is too important to ignore. She needs to be trained and you are the only one who can properly train her."

I sigh. "Fine, but keep in mind that it takes time to learn such skills, especially magic. With Galbatorix on our doorstep, I am not sure we even have time…"

"Time is always short, you know that. Just teach her what you can, that is all I am asking." Nasuada suddenly looks tired. I nod and tell her that I will do as she asks.

"One question, if we get attacked again, what should she do? If not properly trained, she will likely be killed."

"She will not fight until she is ready."

"Aye. And if she is somehow discovered?"

"Then you will have to protect her."

I nod, unsure how to respond. Saphira then asks the women a question.

"No, she does not know. I will inform her of the prophecy after you two depart. Her training will begin tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ayralissa's POV

"Stenr rïsa" I say to the small pebble in my hand, but nothing happens. I chant the words again, and still the pebble remains still. This is the first spell that Eragon had taught me, and I find it tiresome already. I am still trying to take in that I am this prophesized girl; the whole thing seems insane. Yet, there is no use to argue against it. Besides, magic and weaponry are great skills to learn, plus, it allows me to be with Eragon.

"Stenr rïsa!" I say with a hint of aggravation. The stone wobbles in my hand, but nothing more.

Eragon smiles. "You are getting the hang of it, but try not to exhaust yourself over it. Remember that magic relies on your strength."

I nod. All morning he had been teaching me about the ways of magic. The whole concept is interesting, but very confusing at times. I have to learn an entire new language and remember so many rules. How Eragon learned magic within a few months and became proficient in it is beyond me. I feel as if I will never be able to master it, yet Eragon says otherwise. Whether he truly believes that is beyond me. He could have told me that to keep my spirits up.

Before I say the magic words again, I close my eyes and concentrate on the pebble. I feel a surge of energy course through my body. Then, I say the words and the small weight of the pebble vanishes from my hand. I slowly open my eyes to see it hanging in the air before me. A gasp escapes my lips. The pebble falls to the ground. I hear Eragon's excitement as he claps his hands and says "You did it!"

"I did, didn't I." I am still stock-still. Saphira opens one of her big blue orb-like eyes. She hums in merriment at my success. In my head I hear her congratulations. "Thanks, but I am not sure I can do that again. Maybe I just got lucky?" I bend down and grab the pebble. "Stenr rïsa." The pebble rises into the air with ease.

"You must not doubt yourself, Lissa. You can do this." My stomach flips at his flattery.

"Are you sure you do not mind teaching me? I feel like I am wasting your time." I say in a rush.

His eyes soften and he steps towards me. "Even if I was not forced to teach you, I still would have, because you are worth it."

Eragon's POV

The words slipped out before I even had a chance to think. I see her eyes glistening, her hair flowing with the wind, and I lost my senses. I think back to when I made the fairth about Arya and the rejection I received from her. Pain washes over he at the memory but it ebbs when I look back down at Lissa. Maybe Saphira is right- I am falling for her.

Reading my thoughts, Saphira chuckles.

"I really appreciate it, nonetheless." I see her smile and I feel weak.

"You're welcome. Now, to proceed with the lesson, I need to teach you how to guard your mind."

Two weeks pass with a similar pattern. In the morning after I do the rimgar, I train Lissa in magic. We then eat lunch and proceed to learn weaponry. Thus far I have only been able to teach her the sword. I do have plans to teach her how to shoot an arrow as well.

Evening is fast approaching as I step outside. My thoughts keep reeling over Lissa and Arya. Before I know it, I am running across camp. I halt at the outskirts of the Varden, breathing heavily. I hear Saphira's voice in my head asking if I am all right. I tell her I am fine and sever the connection.

I close my eyes and meditate upon my surroundings. All is peaceful as the sounds of nature calm me down. I am not sure how long I stand there until I hear light footsteps approach from behind me. I do not turn to look who is coming for I know it is Arya.

"Eragon, what is troubling you?" She asks, genuinely concerned.

Still looking out at the vast emptiness, I say, "I am confused, very confused." She is now standing beside me.

"What is confusing you?"

I decide to just tell her the truth. "I am falling in love with Ayralissa."

That is all I needed to say for her to understand. "Eragon, do not feel ashamed for your feelings, you have them for a reason."

"How can I not feel ashamed? Not too long ago I was pining after you, and now, now I want her."

I feel Arya's hand upon my face as she makes me look at her. "You had an infatuation with me, nothing more, although at the time you mistook it for love. That is not uncommon. I have seen you and Ayralissa together and there is no doubt that you two are meant to be."

"How can you be so sure?" I inquire.

"I can see it in your eyes. You look at her differently than the way you used to look at me."

"I still feel uncertain about the whole thing though." I sigh heavily.

"Tell me, how do you feel when you are around her? And, out of mere curiosity, how old is she?"

I know what Arya is hinting at. "Lissa is 17 like me." I then close my eyes and visualize Ayralissa. "I feel content and happy. The world and all it's affairs disappear and it is just the two of us enjoying each other's company. When she smiles, I feel as if my heart is leaping for joy. When I am with her I feel more like my old self instead of this heroic figure."

"Everything seems to fall into place." Arya says.

"Exactly!" For some reason, my mind clears up and I understand my feelings more than ever. It's as if I had some sudden epiphany. I look at Arya and see a dear friend rather than a lover. She understood my situation and placed no judgment upon me and that made all the difference. I see her smile. "Thank you Arya."

"You are welcome. Are you going to see her now?"

I stop and think about that for a moment, then say, "No, I had better head to bed. I will see her tomorrow morning. Should I tell her then of my feeling, or should I wait?"

"That decision is up to you. Whenever you feel ready tell her, tell her. Do not be afraid of rejection because I know that she loves you too." Hearing that Lissa is in love with me makes my heart flutter with happiness. Arya and I depart for the camp.

Ayralissa's POV

Something is different about Eragon today, I can sense it. He is giddy and hardly seems to be focusing on the lesson at hand. Today he is teaching me how to shoot a bow and arrow. I am able to hit the tree, but not the bulls-eye. After I shoot a few more arrows, I hear Eragon stand up and walk over to me. "Let me help you." He says.

He stands behind me and at first I am confused what he is doing until I feel his hand upon mine. In my ear he whisper's instructions, but I am only focused on him. I barely hear him say release. I do as he says and watch as the arrow hit's the bulls-eye. He releases my hand. "And that's it." He says.

My hand is warm for only a few more seconds before the wind cools it. Already I miss his touch and crave to be near him again. The feeling is very strong making me turn around. I say nothing as I gaze into his blue eyes, his sandy blonde hair in a mess on top of his head. "Thank you." I say. What I really wanted to say is "I love you."

Eragon's POV

I did not want to let go of Lissa's hand. I wanted to just stay there and embrace her further, but I fought the temptation and let go anyways. Trying to keep calm, I tell her that's how to shoot an arrow. She turns around and her eyes lock on mine. I hear her say "Thank you," but I sense that she really wanted to say something else.

I cannot help myself; I take a step towards her. She does not tense up, rather she seems to have become quite thrilled. I think back to what Arya said the other night and decide that this is the moment that I profess my love for her. I go to open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I must look like such a fool. I see her confusion and I can no longer take it. I immediately begin to lean towards her and within a second my lips were pressed against hers.

Ayralissa's POV

My heart is pounding wildly in my chest as I am in complete bliss. I drop the bow and wrap my arms around his neck just as I feel his arms wrap around me pressing me tightly to his chest. Our lips are still locked together for a few more seconds before we part. I look back into his eyes and hear him say, "I love you Lissa." I tell him that I love him too and kiss his lips wishing that this moment does not have to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ayralissa's POV

I run inside Roran and Katrina's tent, my excitement bubbling over. I only see Katrina sitting in a chair knitting. She stands when I rush in probably wondering what the heck is going on. I am breathing heavily and barely manage to exclaim, "Eragon and I kissed!"

I see Katrina's jaw literally drop in shock. "What? When did this happen?" She sets down her knitting and approaches me.

"Not even an hour ago when he was teaching me archery." I giggle and spin around in merriment. Katrina grabs me by the shoulders and tells me to compose myself. "How can I? Katrina, I love him and I am so happy right now."

"Did he say that he loves you?" I look at her as if she is crazy.

"Of course he did." Her face becomes sad and tells me to calm down for a moment. I do my best wondering why she is not happy for me.

"That's good, I guess," she says, then continues saying, "He also told you about Arya-right?"

I give Katrina a very confused look. "Arya? What does she have to do with anything? Eragon mentioned her a few times, and I even met her on occasion, but that's about it. Why do you ask?"

Katrina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I become worried already guessing what she might say next. "Eragon has been trying to woo Arya for the longest time." No! I cannot bear what she is saying. Eragon loves me, not her. I look Katrina in the eyes and I know that this is no sick joke. It is the utter truth.

I feel my eyes begin to sting as I fight the urge to cry. "Pray tell, when did Eragon begin pursuing you?" I tell her that it all started at her wedding, but right when the words slip out, I remember the day when he left to rescue her. I do not tell her this because it would not matter to her. I hear her tell me how we could be in love when we have only been together for only a few weeks.

I tell her to consider how many hours we have spent together during that time, but she only scoffed. I know she is just being my concerned best friend, but her words are beginning to anger me. I tell her how she can think so poorly of Eragon after everything he had done for her.

I see her face soften. "Lissa, I am not saying that he is not a good man or that his feelings for you are not true, all I am saying to for you to be cautious. Even good men can fall into temptation. It just seems suspicious that he suddenly pursues you after you have your fortune told and become this prophesized girl."

I cannot deny the validity of that statement, but I also do not want to believe that Eragon's love is not true. I say nothing deciding to just sit quietly on the bed. Katrina sits down next to me placing her arms around me in comfort. "I just do not want to see you get hurt." Very ironic since her words have already hurt me.

Roran walks in and sees us sitting in melancholy. "What's wrong?" he asks. Katrina tells him and I see his face become hard. "He kissed Lissa? Whatever happened to his pursuit of Arya?" He is getting upset now.

I stand up and tell him that I am in love with Eragon. Right after I wish that I had held my tongue. "I'm going to talk to him." He turns and begins to walk away.

"No!" I grab his arm. "Please, don't." My eyes are glistening as tears brim the edges of my eyes.

"Ayralissa, he is my cousin and I will not have him hurt you like this." He starts to leave again.

"Wait, I will talk to him." I blurt out. He stops suddenly to look at me. "I will ask him about Arya and sort this out." Roran ponders my words for a minute.

He then says, "Fine. Ask him about it tomorrow."

Eragon's POV

Something is wrong. When I kissed her this morning I could feel that she was distant with me. When I asked her what the matter was, she said that she is just tired. That in part was true for I saw it in her eyes, but there was more to it than that. As I think back over the events of the morning, I slowly come to realize something, she is suddenly wary of me! That has to be it. When I go near her she tenses up and gives me skeptical look.

By noon I cannot bear it any longer. I go to grab her hand. As soon as our hands touch, she immediately recoils. She turns to look at me and I see her eyes full of fear. My heart sinks. "Lissa, please tell me, what is troubling you?"

She looks away for a moment as if pondering if she should tell me or not. Then, she looks back at me. I nearly jump back as her eyes are now angry. "Why didn't you tell me about Arya!" I feel the blood drain from my face and I begin to panic.

"I thought that to be irrelevant." What? Why did I just say that? I see Lissa's horrific visage. What have I done?

"Irrelevant? I heard that you were recently trying to woo her and you tell me that is irrelevant?"

I am in full panic mode. I am afraid to say anything now but I know that remaining silent is just as bad. "No…I mean…" I begin to babble.

Lissa shakes her head and scoffs. "I can't believe what I am hearing. You never loved me at all. I was only some rebound girl because Arya kept rejecting you."

She might as well have plunged a dagger into my heart for the pain was excruciating. I felt myself become dizzy. "I do love you." I am almost in tears. We were this beautiful tapestry yesterday, and now I feel that tapestry unwinding at an unbelievable speed. If I do not do something, I fear I will lose her forever.

"How can you say that you love me? I trusted you, Eragon. I let you in and all you did was take advantage of me."

I shake my head. "No, I-I…" I stutter.

"Don't speak. It's over. We're done." And that was it; she walked away. I am still trying to process what had just happened and did not even notice Nasuada walking, well more like running, towards me.

"What in blazes is going on here?" She demanded.

I cannot deal with this right now. All I want is Ayralissa. I virtually ignore Nasuada and begin to run to find Roran.

I enter and see Lissa crying on Katrina's shoulder. I freeze. This is stupid! I should never have come here. Suddenly I am shoved to the ground. I see Roran towering over me, his face red with fury.

"How dare you show yourself here after what you did to Lissa!" I have made a mess of everything. All that is dear to me has been shattered into a million pieces. I want to shove him back to defend myself, but I can't. Coward! I become sick to my stomach.

"Roran, I…" No words could come out. Why did I seek out Roran? Idiot! I knew Lissa would come here to see Katrina. Consciously I made myself believe I wanted to see Roran, but the truth of it is that I came to see Lissa.

"I made a mess of everything." I finally manage to say. No one seems to even care so I get up and leave. I head back to my tent and as I walk, the caution from the prophecy enters my head. Lost. All will be lost, because of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ayralissa's POV

After a few days of ignoring Eragon and thinking about all that had happened, I feel as if it was just a huge misunderstanding. I have never known Eragon to be so cruel. I am pacing around my tent debating whether or not I should visit with Eragon and apologize. I can't stand it! I make my decision running out of my tent. I approach his tent quietly. I do not see Saphira or Eragon anywhere.

Wondering where he went, I start walking around the camp asking anyone I see if they knew where he went. It was evening, the sun already almost retired for the day. I finally find someone who tells me that they saw him wander off towards the outskirts of the Varden. I thank the man and follow his instructions. As I walk, I think about what I want to say to him.

I see where the camp ends and a vast wilderness begins and notice Eragon standing in the distance, but he is not alone. I get closer I see that the person beside him is Arya. I feel myself become enraged as I see her place a hand on his shoulder. I get closer before I begin to yell at him. "I do not believe this!" Eragon and Arya turn around to face me.

"Lissa!" he exclaims.

"Do not address me that way!" I snap. "I came to apologize about the other day, and here I see you with her!" I point a finger venomously at the elf woman.

Eragon begins to walk towards me. I tell him to stop, but does not listen. He is now directly in front of me. I stare at the ground to avoid his gaze. I feel his hand under my chin lifting up my face forcing me to look at him. "Ayralissa, I love you, and only you."

I want to believe him, but his actions speak louder than his words. "Then why are you with her?"

Eragon becomes defensive. "We were only talking…"

"Sure, like I am going to believe that you were only talking out here all alone on a gorgeous evening. And how do you explain why her hand was upon your shoulder?"

"Arya is a friend, nothing more."

"That's what they all say. Until you can prove your love for me, I cannot believe you when you claim that you love me." I stunned myself how I said that. But it is true. I want to be with him with all of my heart, but I can only be with him if I know his love is true. This is his challenge, and he can only pass or fail.

Eragon's POV

She walked away yet again leaving me standing here in misery. I was only talking to Arya about how I could clear up this mess only to have made things even worse. It seems that I can do nothing right anymore. Nasuada is angry because Lissa refuses to seek training from me and Roran and Katrina have been ignoring me. Only Saphira and Arya have been on my side and I have yet to talk to Angela.

Angela! Why did I not think to talk to her? I immediately turned to Arya and completely forgot about the herbalist. I bid Arya good night after she tried to tell me that all will work out in the end. At this point, I do not see how. Lissa said that I had to prove my love, but how? How can one prove their love if the one they love refuses to listen?

I know it is getting late, but I head over to Angela's tent anyways. She does not seem surprised to see me. "I assume that this has to do with Ayralissa?"

"Do you think you can help me or not?" I ask, desperately.

Angela shrugs. "I cannot help you if I do not know the details. Come now, what happened?"

I tell her how Lissa came to apologize and saw Arya and I together and the challenge that she gave me. "How can I prove my love?"

I hear her sigh. "Eragon, only you have to find a way. That is not something I can help you with. I am sorry."

I sit down and run my hands through my hair. "I do not know how." I nearly begin to sob, but manage to hold back the tears.

Solembum stands on his hind legs placing his front paws on my legs. In my head I hear him say, "Only true loves kiss will awaken the fallen beauty."

Ayralissa's POV

So much time has passed since my last encounter with Eragon. Nasuada had sent him to Farthen Dur where his friend Orik resided. Apparently they were trying to decide on the new Dwarf King since Hrothgar was killed. Every day I think about him, hoping that he is safe. I want him to succeed and prove his love for me, but as each day passes, my hope slowly diminishes.

After so much time, how can his feelings for me still be strong? I try to get a hold of my conflicted mind. Sometimes I am still angry with him and other times I crave for him to be near me. I think back to our first and last passionate kiss.

As I have been waiting for his return, I have been practicing all that he has taught me. There have been a few battled since he has been gone, and despite my confidence, Nasuada still refuses to let me fight. I assume that she wants Eragon around to protect me. She seems to have cooled down when she learned that when Eragon returns, I will still take lessons from him. I told her that it will be awkward, but I had to be trained more. I can easily strike down a mortal man, but I am not a spell caster.

Roran and Katrina are still mad at him. I do not blame them, but I have to wonder if relations between them will ever be fully patched.

The sun is hot upon my back. I have been practicing my swordsman ship all morning and in need of a rest. I enter my tent to find a man standing by my bed. "May I help you?" I ask him, unsure who he is. I have not seen him around before. The man is tall and looks fairly young, but his eyes are dark and suggest that he has been alive for many years. He is clean shaven and had black hair that I swore was darker than mine. His clothing is simple suggesting that he is nothing more than a peasant, but I have my doubts.

"Yes, I daresay you can." I do not like the way he says this. I have chills run down my spine as he approaches me. In my head, I prepare to use magic if he means to harm me. He takes out a vile filled with a green liquid.

What is that? I feel energy surge though me, the magic words on the tip of my tongue. "This," the man holds up the bottle, "is a very special potion. It will make a person fall into a deep sleep, yet those who are awake will think that person to be dead." I do not like this at all.

"Interesting, but what does that have to do with me?" I am afraid to hear his answer.

"This potion is for you, and you will drink it. You made a challenge for Eragon and now it is time for that challenge to be met. He returns tomorrow and will learn that you are dead; committed suicide due to a broken heart. He will have the urge to kiss you, whether he truly loves you or not. If he does love you, then you will awaken. If not then…" he pauses. Then what! I scream inside my head. Somehow, despite my guarded mind, I am positive that he had read my thoughts. His mouth forms into a wry smile, nearly mocking me. "If it is not the kiss of true love, then you both will die."

I take a step back from the loony man. He cannot be serious. I hear a menacing laughter in my head. "Who are you?"

He grabs me and recites a spell that forces me to open my mouth. Opening the cap from the vile, he places it upon my lips. "I am the King." Galbatorix pours the liquid down my throat. The last thought that enters my mind before my world goes black is that of Eragon.


	7. Chapter 7: Revised!

**Chapter 7**

Eragon's POV

I am not sure what to expect when I return to the Varden. I left when so many were angry with me and now that a lot of time has passed, have their hostilities eased up? I really hope so. It will help me to make amends easier. Before I decided to head back to the Varden, I went back to Ellesmera to talk to Oromis. If anyone could give me good advice, it would be him. Of course, Brom would have been the best. I wanted to pay a visit to his grave, but I do not have the time. One day I will go back.

I recently learned that Brom is my father, not Morzan. The news hit me hard at the time, but after I had some time to think on it, it makes a lot of sense. If only I had known him as my father while he was still alive. The same goes for my mother. I was relieved to hear that she had changed her true name and became good. That story proves how strong love can be. When I heard that, it helped me figure out a way to prove my love for Lissa.

While in Ellesmera, I heard from the elves that they were summoned to the Varden. After hearing about Lissa, Oromis and Glaedr gladly took up arms and are now following me back to the Varden, a host of elves on foot below us. I know Nasuada will be greatly pleased when she sees that we have another rider on our side to help us defeat the King. I am now a few miles away from the Varden. I stretch out my arms enjoying my time with Saphira. I think back to what Arya had said, all will be fine in the end. Only recently did I begin to believe that.

I see the camp come into view, the tents no bigger than ants. Saphira shifts and begins to descend. Oromis and Glaedr do the same. The closer we get, I see a crowd of people gathering to witness our return. Saphira lands and I jump off her back. Behind us Oromis and Glaedr land. I hold my breath waiting for the crowd's response. No one does or says anything until I hear a familiar voice. I then see Katrina pushing through the crowd yelling and sobbing at me! She keeps repeating that it is all my fault. I get very nervous. Roran is behind her and looks just as upset as his wife. The crowd stares at them with bewilderment.

I am not sure what to think. The crowd is in awe at the new rider before them and wants to cheer, but at the site of Katrina approaching me, they dare not say a word wondering what on earth is going on.

I know that I have to do something, so I approach Katrina. I speak only loud enough for her and Roran to hear me. "What is my fault?"

With cold, unfeeling eyes, she looks up at me. "Ayralissa is dead! She committed suicide because of you!" She jabs me in the chest with her finger.

My heart stops. NO! I feel my entire world crash around me. It's all my fault. I killed her and ruined everything. I yell and collapse to the ground hugging myself and tears expel from my eyes. What have I done? It's all my fault.

I feel Saphira nudge me. I sense her pain mixing with mine and I feel as if I am about to explode from guilt. The one woman that I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with is dead because of me. Somehow I manage to ask where she is. Did they already bury her, or did they burn her? When and how did she die? I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

Roran tells me that they found her dead this morning. That means that I have time to see her before the funeral! I get up and hop on Saphira and fly towards her tent. The crowd below me is confused, shocked, scared, and mortified, but I do not care. I only care about seeing Lissa one last time.

Many of the villagers of Carvahall are standing around her tent. Even Nasuada is there, but she does not scold me. I know she is beyond furious with me, but out of respect for Lissa, she holds her composure. I will never be able to prove to them that I truly loved her, not after they believe that I had indirectly led to her suicide.

I get off Saphira and begin to walk towards the tent. Birgit stops me. "I do not think you deserve to be here, Eragon. Not after what you did." What? Howe can they say such a thing. Do they honestly think my heart is made of stone; that I am incapable to feelings? Even in their point of view, they should know that I still care enough. They will never understand my real feelings.

I do not want to make an even bigger scene, but I have to see her. I tell Birgit to please let me pass. She stands her ground. They know that I can easily overpower them, but of course, that would only make me look even worse. I do not give up though as I am nearly begging her to let me inside. I must look very pathetic to them.

When she denies me again, feel that I will never get through. I feel like turning around and heading to my tent to sulk. Before I can even make that final decision, I hear Angela and Arya approach. "Let him see her. Do you not see how guilty he feels for this tragedy? Whether you will believe it or not, Eragon does love her."I look over at the women and mentally give them my thanks. Birgit tenses up and looks like she wants to say something, but still moves aside to let me pass.

I alone enter the tent after Ayra persuades them that all will be fine. I feel my eyes water as I see her lying on the bed as if she were only asleep. I sit at the edge of the bed and look upon her face. Her expression looks serene, but I cannot help but think that something is not right.

I push back the thought and place my hand on her cheek. Her skin is like ice against my hot hand. I begin to whisper to her. "Lissa, I am so sorry. I have failed you in the worst possible way. I only wish that you could forgive me, but alas that can never happen. My guilt and shame will forever haunt me for what I have done. It is as I deserve. Where ever your soul may be, I pray that you are in peace." I lean down and whisper into her ear. "I love you, Ayralissa." A tear falls from my eye and lands on her cheek. I wipe it off almost afraid that it will tarnish her flawless skin.

I cannot sleep. My mind keeps thinking about Lissa and the pain from my guilt claws at me like a vicious beast. Ayralissa's funeral is in a few hours. After I had left her tent yesterday, the women of Carvahall have been preparing her body for the event. We have decided to burn her on a pyre. Since we are not in Carvahall, we do not feel that she should be buried here.

Thinking about her body burning makes me sick. I know that I will have to avert my eyes. Saphira tires to comfort me, but to no avail. I sit up and wipe the sweat from my brow. I dress and decide to get some fresh air.

The pyre is all set up and Lissa's body is being placed upon it. It is Roran who has been given the honor to light the pyre on fire. He gives a short speech about her life and how she will always be remembered among us. Once more tears fall from my eyes. Roran finishes his speech and then turns to light the pyre.

I see Solembum standing behind Angela, his eyes boring into mine. It is then that I remember what he has said to me. "Only true loves kiss will awaken the fallen beauty." The words still confuse me, but I suddenly have a compulsion to kiss Lissa. I open my mouth to yell, "Stop!" I am running towards the pyre. Roran whirls around to face me.

"What is it now, Eragon?"

"I need to do something." I say. I see his confused the look. The people around me are starting to whisper wondering what I am going to do. I ignore them as my thoughts turn only on Lissa. I gaze down upon her face taking in her beauty. She still only looks as if she is sleeping, but there is no indication that she is alive.

My eyes then linger on her lips. I know she is dead, but I have to kiss her. I lean towards her. Behind me, I sense the crowd becoming hostile. I hear Katrina yell at Roran telling him to stop me. Despite her pleas, he lets me continue.

"I love you." I whisper. Then, I press my lips against her allowing all my love and passion for her to flow through me.

I do not know how long the kiss lasted; all I know is that when I pulled away and opened my eyes, I saw hers flutter open.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Chapter

**Note: Sakura Ichigo Morihiko's review was AMAZING and made me almost cry from laughing so hard! =D

**Chapter 8**

Ayralissa's POV

I open my eyes and see Eragon staring at me, his mouth agape. My head is pounding as I try to figure out what is going on. I hear many people shouting and wonder what is going on. I sit up. Eragon jumps back, his eyes full of fear. I cannot understand why he is afraid. "Eragon, what is going on?" I look around and notice that I am sitting on a wooden pyre. Then, it starts to come back to me. The potion! I see horrified looks from the villagers of Carvahall. They thought I was dead, just like Galbatorix said they would. As the king's name crossed my mind I jumped down from the pyre and said to Eragon, "We are in grave danger!"

Eragon looks as if he is about to say something when a horn blares. Followed after is a loud roaring sound. I look up at the sky and notice a black shape in the distance. "Eragon, it's the King! He is coming!" I point to the sky and sure enough he looks as well. Everyone is still in a daze, but once they see Galbatorix and his dragon Shruikan, their faces become grim.

Eragon and Roran approach me. "Real quick, Lissa, how are you even alive?"

I tell them about how Galbatorix disguised himself and entered the camp giving me the potion. I then say, "Since we are both alive, that means that Eragon and I are truly in love and now Galbatorix is furious. He means to kill us both to prevent the prophecy from coming true."

Both men can hardly believe what I was saying, so they simply nodded their heads. "Right, well we have to make sure that Galbatorix does not succeed."

"How can we do that?" Roran asks. "We are unprepared and he is nearly upon us!"

I feel as if I should be frightened as well, but I am not. "Where is Nasuada? I must speak with her!"

"Come, I will take you to her." Eragon says. Roran tells Katrina to head back to her tent while he comes with Eragon and I. We hop on Saphira's back who flies us to Nasuada. She noticed Eragon first, but then her eyes landed on me.

"What devilry is this?" She pointed a quivering finger at me. "She was dead and now she walks among us as if nothing had happened." Eragon tells her to calm down and quickly explains how I am alive. "Asleep? She was asleep and by Galbatorix?" The news is hard for her to grasp. Eragon steadies her and she begins to collect herself.

"Since I am alive," I begin to sat, "it means that the Varden still has hope. Eragon has passed his test and as stated in the prophecy. Now, somehow, the King will fall. I do not know if that will be today or some other day, but I will tell you this, his reign will end." Where those words came from I had no idea. I feel different from who I was before I fell into that slumber. Something has changed within me indeed.

"I hope you are right." Nasuada says. "Do you have a plan of attack?"

I think for a moment, turning to look at Eragon. He shrugs. I then look at Saphira. An idea slowly forms in my mind. "Is it even remotely possible to try and get Shruikan to turn against Galbatorix?" I ask.

Eragon shakes his head and says, "I have thought of that before, but the problem is that Galbatorix has a tight hold on the dragon."

"I am not so sure about that, you said yourself that a dragon's magic can be unpredictable. If we can somehow convince Shruikan to turn against Galbatorix, we have a better chance of defeating him. It is worth a try."

"Lissa…"

"Do you have a better plan?" I snap. Eragon sighs and shakes his head.

Nasuada speaks up. "It seems Lissa is confident about this plan, so we will follow through with it. I am unfamiliar with the ways of magic, so Lissa, I am leaving you in charge. Tell us what we need to do."

I give Nasuada my thanks and tell her how I plan to go about my idea.

As instructed, the Varden ids not do anything to the King as he arrived. He landed on the outskirts of the Varden and demanded that Eragon, Saphira, and I to meet him. I had figured that was the case and included it in the plan.

I am sitting in front of Eragon on Saphira. Galbatorix and his enormous dragon are a good fifteen feet in front of us. The King is dressed richly with a bellowing red cape and a crown upon his head. His sword is drawn and lay across his lap. His eyes are cold and black like his soul. However, I have a cunning smile on my face making the King scowl. "Foolish girl, do you honestly believe that you and your pitiful lover can defeat me?"

"If you really think we are easy to be rid of, then why is there fear behind your eyes?" I say boldly. I open my mind allowing Arya to connect with me. What the King does not know is that when Eragon came back to the Varden, Oromis and Glaedr, along with a host of elves came back with him. Nasuada was shocked when she heard that there was another Rider, and an ally. It made my plan that more comforting to go through with since there is another rider to help us. Oromis and Glaedr reassured Nasuada that this plan can work.

I see the King brush me off. I then say, "Tell me, where is Murtagh and Thorn? Surely they will not want to miss all the action."

"They are in Uru'bean making sure no one storms the castle in my absence."

I laugh at that. "So, the mighty king cannot place a spell on his castle to prevent attacks and need Murtagh and Thorn. How embarrassing."

I can see the anger flash through the King's face. He raises his hand. In a flash, a black fiery ball is racing towards me. Eragon deflects the blow. We both know that he is starting easy with his spells to keep us alive longer. He thinks he is torturing us, but if my plan goes right, it is Galbatorix who is being tortured. I decide to turn my attention to his dragon.

"I apologize Shurikan for ignoring your presence. It is truly an honor to meet you for you are a magnificent dragon." I see Galbatorix's face shrivel in disgust. The dragon looks at his Rider. I assume he is unsure how to respond to my flattery.

"Do not speak to my dragon!" The King recites a string of spells, all of which Eragon and I manage to deflect. Saphira roars at the King and gazes sympathetically at the black dragon.

"I swear, dragon, that if there was a way to free you, I would. No dragon should be forced into servitude." Eragon says in the Ancient Language.

"I do not wish to fight you, brother, but I will if I must, but I challenge you to resist your master's wishes." Saphira added having Eragon relay her words.

The King narrows his eyes. "My hold on him is too great, so you are wasting your time. If that is your plan then you most certainly will fail. That I guarantee."

"Do you dare claim more power than a dragon? A dragon is more fierce and powerful than you will ever be. Shruikan was younger and weaker when you placed your spells, but now look at him, he is a large and mighty creature and I am certain he can finally overcome your spells." Eragon says.

"This is absurd." In an attempt to prove us wrong, Galbatorix whispers something to his dragon. I can sense the dragon trying to resist his master, but in the end, a jet of flame erupts from his giant maw. Out of instinct, I turn my head even though Eragon placed wards around us to protect us from the flames. I hear the king chuckle in amusement. "You see, he cannot overpower me."

"Perhaps if he has the encouragement from another dragon?"

I am glad to see the King's expression become hard. "If you are telling you managed to get Murtagh and Thorn of your side, forget it."

"I was not referring to them." I say. I tell Arya to signal Oromis. Within moments, I hear Glaedr's roar. Galbatorix is trying so hard to look calm, but I can see right through him. He is scared.

"Shruikan, meet Glaedr and Oromis." Eragon says. I can sense that he is feeling better about this plan.

Galbatorix shifts in his saddle to look at Oromis and his dragon. He utters a spell under his breath and within moments, a blast of powerful energy rushes out of his palm. Glaedr maneuvers around the magic with obvious stealth. Oromis and Glaedr land next to us. "Now, the battle really begins." Oromis says.

The King orders Shruikan into the air. Saphira spreads her wings and follows the black dragon. Oromis and Glaedr remain on the ground. Eragon and I join together and cast a spell at the King. He easily deflects it. He raises his sword and shouts, "Give me your best and I shall give you mine and then we will see who will be victorious!"

Saphira swerves out of the way as they King shoots another blast at us. For several minutes Saphira dodges blows from the King. Shruikan is huge, but he is not as fit as Saphira enabling her to maneuver around him. The King is playing with us, falling into the trap I set for him. Glaedr and Oromis rise into the sky behind the King as he is busy with us. Of course, the King then turns to blast Oromis. At that moment, Eragon and I, with the help of Arya and several elves begin to recite a long, but powerful spell.

Oromis deflects the King's encantation. Glaedr bites Shruikan's tail. The dragon growls and tries to shake off Glaedr. Oromis take a shot at the King and manages to hit him, but little harm is done. The King quickly throws a spell at us before he turns his attention to Oromis, Glaedr still biting Shruikan's tail.

Eragon and I finish reciting the spell. A huge blast of blue energy shoots towards the King. Glaedr releases Shruikan and dives out of the way. The blast hits the King and his dragon sending them spiraling through the air. Shruikan levels himself and begins to climb back towards us. Galbatorix is done playing games. Saphira stays put waiting to the black dragon to approach. I see the King preparing a deadly spell. Saphira dives a second before the King releases the magic. Glaedr flips upside down and crashes into Shruikan's underbelly. Oromis recites a spell and the next thing I hear is Galbatorix screaming.

Saphira shifts and I see the King free falling to the ground. Yes, it worked! Shruikan begins to struggle as he is fighting the urge to dive down and save the King. All of us (Eragon, Saphira, Oromis, Glaedr, the elves and I) reach out with our minds to the dragon. We face a strong barrier. The King's magic is strong, but with all of us, we manage to break through. I hear the King curse as we enter their connection. Ignoring the King, we talk to Shruikan.

_Stay strong, Dragon. We do not want to hurt you; we want to help you resist Galbatorix. _

We hear the King trying to cut in, but we manage to block him out. The King, severed from his dragon becomes weaker. Sweat is beading my brow as we continue to help the dragon. The King is on the ground looking up at us as we mentally battle him. For minutes we fight the king with our minds. I feel one of the elves collapse. Five more minutes pass before another elf falls to the ground.

We are almost able to free the bonds the Kind has on the dragon. Another elf collapses and I feel the spell beginning to wane. A fourth elf collapses. I do not want to lose hope because we are so close, but our power is diminishing.

Shruikan roars. We release ourselves from his mind. Galbatorix shoots off a blast of energy into the sky in rage. We had won! Shruikan descends to the ground and opens his mouth. He swerves out of the way when the King uses magic. Black flames engulf the King, but he is still unharmed. The smoke is thick and I barely see when Shruikan picks up the King with his talons.

The dragon rises, Galbatorix struggling to be free. When they are within range, Oromis and Glaedr soar towards the King. Saphira is following close behind Glaedr. I see black magic hit Oromis and both dragon and rider begin to fall.

I see the King look up and see us. He is about to give us a deadly spell as well, but before the words escape his lips, Eragon's sword is plunged into his heart. Eragon pulls his sword out. The Kings sputters as blood gushes from the wound. I hold my breath hoping this did the trick, and it did. The next thing I see is the King's head drooping as he breathed his last.

Shruikan roars and releases the King. His lifeless body cuts through the air and minutes later, crashes on the ground. I hear the people down below cheering, but my concern is for Oromis and Glaedr. Eragon tells Saphira to land by them. They are on the ground and are in great pain. I jump off Saphira and run towards them, Eragon following me.

"Come closer." I hear Oromis say to us. We oblige. "Glaedr and I do not have much time so listen carefully. I never imagined I would die like this, but now that it is happening, I am honored. Do not feel bad for me for I lived a long life and am ready for death. I can die in peace knowing that I helped you free the land of tyranny." Oromis looks at me. "Lissa, this is the first time as well as my last with you. When I heard about you from Eragon, you gave me the motivation I needed to take up arms and fight. Eragon trained you well, but you had it in you the entire time. You will make a wonderful Queen."

Oromis then looks at Eragon. "Eragon, take what I have taught you and apply it to your daily life. You and Saphira are finally free, and so is your half brother Murtagh. Make peace with him. All is now right in the world." He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. I thought this was the end, but he soon opens his eyes and says in the Ancient Language, "The prophecy has been fulfilled and the age of Dragon Rider's have come again." Oromis died shortly after, along with his dragon. We had won Alagaesia's freedom, but at a high price.

A huge celebration followed after the King's death. The elves that died helping me with the spell were given a proper and ornate funeral along with Oromis. I explained how I had lived to the Varden and how I had come up with the plan to kill the King. I told everyone that I could never have done it alone and that Saphira posed as much of the inspiration. The villagers of Carvahall made things right with Eragon before Nasuada married us.

Shruikan became a free dragon and took off exploring the land. Eragon, Saphira, and I met up with Murtagh and Thorn in Uru'baen. Since the King's death, he has been free. Eragon and Murtagh became close friends and brothers. They found where Galbatorix hid the last Dragon Egg and brought it to the Varden where we hope it will hatch.

All of Alagaesia was in chaos over the death of the King. Eragon and I toured Alagaesia spreading the news of how the King died and that I am to take his place. Many of the people did not like that idea, but after much debate, I did become the Queen.

The Varden dissipated as many of the people moved back to Alagaesia. King Orrin peacefully ruled Surda while Nasuada became my advisor. After many years, I abdicated the throne and gave it to a man who proved himself worthy enough to be King. Not much was left in Alagaesia for Eragon and I as the years passed on by. Eragon and I took off on Saphira and left Alagaesia where we began searching for the lands across the sea. We found it and lived there in peace until the end of our days.

The End.


End file.
